criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Corpse in a Circus
Corpse in a Circus 'is the nineteenth fanmade case and is the eighth one in the Economic Center by SuccouringArmand. Case Background Detective Robert Taylor tells the player that he bought two tickets for the circus and wanted the player to come with him. Robert had a feeling that a murder was going to happen there since everywhere they go, a murder occurs but there's a very cute trapeze artist that Robert likes who he wants to see. As the team arrives at the circus, Deborah announces that the circus will start inside the tent where famous trapeze artist, Beatrice Bell, will perform. Robert is excited then the team watches the show. During the show, Beatrice's hands slip off of the trapeze and she falls to her death. The victim was a famous trapeze artist named Beatrice Bell, who fell to her death while swinging on a trapeze. The killer was a circus clown named Nora White. Beatrice always made fun out of Nora, being a clown. She even posted a picture of her online which humiliated Nora. She confronted Beatrice about this but it of to no avail as Beatrice did not pay attention to her. Nora didn't understand why she kept being made fun of. A few days later, Beatrice pulled a really mean prank on Nora which almost got her fired. Nora decided that enough was enough, so before the circus started, she climbed up to the high platform and doused the trapeze swing with beeswax so that she'll slip. In court, Nora was still dressed up as a clown because she always wore the clown suit wherever she went. The Honorable Henderson thought Nora was a freak for dressing up as an overdressed rainbow and for murdering a famous trapeze arist. He told Nora that she could have told Deborah about this but Nora countered the Judge, saying that Beatrice was the one who started it. The Honorable Henderson realized that Nora had a child's mind which explains the attire, and the attitude. Therefore, he sentenced Nora to 3 years in the Gracebury Psychiatric Hospital, at the end of which the court would reevaluate the sentence. During the ''Additional Investigation, the team found another mysterious drawing that they keep finding at the murder scenes after they solve that case. The team finally realized that there was a pattern. Starting from An Eye for an Eye (Case #17), a famous baseball player was murdered. In A Dish Served Cold (Case #18), a famous food critic was murdered. Now in this case, a famous trapeze artist was murdered. Someone is targeting famous people then killing them. This all the work of a serial killer who calls themselves, "The Red Rogue", who keeps leaving these mysterious drawings of each victim's fate. The question remains: who is The Red Rogue, what's their motive, and who is their main target? At the end of the Additional Investigation, the team are pondering about The Red Rogue. Abruptly, a loud explosion just outside the police station alerts the team. They find a plane that crashed into a building. Victim *'Beatrice Bell '(She fell to her death while swinging on a trapeze) Murder Weapon *'''Beeswax Killer *'Nora White' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect eats roasted peanuts *The suspect wears lipstick Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect eats roasted peanuts *The suspect wears lipstick Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect eats roasted peanuts *The suspect wears lipstick Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect eats roasted peanuts Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with beeswax. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer eats roasted peanuts. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Circus Arena. (Clues; Victim's Body, Trapeze, Torn Flyer, Pile of Earth; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats spicy food) *Examine Trapeze. (Result: Slime) *Analyze Slime. (03:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Beeswax; Evidence: Killer is in contact with beeswax) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Beatrice's Trapeze Show) *Talk to Deborah Travis about the victim. (Prerequisite: Flyer restored) *Examine Pile of Earth. (Result: Clown Wig) *Talk to Nora White about the victim. (Prerequisite: Clown Wig found) *Investigate Circus Entrance. (Clues: Briefcase; Prerequisite: Talk to Deborah) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (09:00:00) *Ask Alicia why she sued her mother. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Hotel Room Electronic Lock. (Result: Beatrice's Hotel Room; New Crime Scene: Beverly Suite; Available at start) *Investigate Beverly Suite. (Clues: Faded Card, Torn Photograph, Flash Drive; Prerequisite: Unlock Electronic Lock) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card) *Talk to Jake Reynolds about the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card restored) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photograph; New Clue: Mysterious Person) *Examine Mysterious Person. (New Suspect: Daniel Bell) *Question Daniel Bell about his deceased wife. (Prerequisite: Daniel identified on photo) *Examine Flash Drive. (Result: Flash Drive Content) *Investigate Circus Gate. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Device; Prerequisite: Flash Drive Content deciphered) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Broken Camera) *Analyze Broken Camera. (06:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats roasted peanuts) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Digital Recorder) *Question Alicia Bell about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Digital Recorder restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Dresser. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Pile of Luggage, Answering Machine, Torn Pieces; Available at start) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Financial Article) *Talk to Reynolds about Beatrice withdrawing her shares from his company. (Prerequisite: Financial Article restored) *Examine Pile of Luggage. (Result: Torn Ticket) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Circus Ticket) *Question Deborah Travis about her note on the ticket. (Prerequisite: Circus Ticket restored) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine Turned On) *Quiz Daniel about his request. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine deciphered) *Quiz Nora about her message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine deciphered) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Scrapbook) *Analyze Scrapbook. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears yellow clothes) *Investigate Circus Seats. (Clues: Beeswax Bottle; Prerequisite: Talk to all three suspects first) *Examine Beeswax Bottle. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears lipstick) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Meet Deborah Travis in the circus arena. (Available at start) *Investigate Circus Arena. (Clues: Mysterious Drawing) *Examine Mysterious Drawing. (Result: Revealed Message) *Analyze Mysterious Drawing. (06:00:00) *See if Deborah knows about "The Red Rogue". (Reward: Trapeze Suit) *Help Alicia Bell. (Available at start) *Investigate Circus Entrance. (Clues: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Z-Pad) *Return her Z-Pad to Alicia Bell. (Reward: 12,000 Coins) *See how Daniel Bell is holding up. *Investigate Beverly Suite. (Clues: Luggage Bag) *Examine Luggage Bag. (Result: Wedding Photo) *Give the wedding photo to Daniel Bell. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This case and Dropping the Bomb (Case #7) are, so far, the only cases where the suspects have 4 clues in their profile. Category:All Fanmade Cases